When Final Fantasy Comes to Life
by MasklessDuckman
Summary: This story is a bit short and rushed but has a good idea, what if the characters from Final Fantasy 6-8 came to Earth in New York city, how would they fare, read and review or I'll be forced to kill you.


When Final Fantasy Comes to Life  
  
By Maskless Duckman  
  
Prologue  
  
What the heck is this?  
  
Final Fantasy is one of the greatest games of all time. But can you imagine what would happen if some of the characters came to our world. This story covers most of what they would go through. Enjoy  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Strange Happenings  
  
Sabin, Mog, Cyan, Shadow, Interceptor  
  
Sabin, Mog, Cyan, and Shadow and his dog Interceptor where fighting against the insane mad clown known only as Kefka. The fight was raging on when a blue rip in time and space opened up and sucked the six into it. The rift closed, leaving the battlefield empty.  
  
Vincent, Cloud, Tifa  
  
Vincent, Cloud, and Tifa where having a heated battle against Sephiroth when a rip opened in time and space and sucked the four in.   
  
Zell, Squall, Selphie  
  
Squall, Zell, and Selphie where having yet another fight against Seifer and winning, when a rip in time and space opened up and pulled the four warriors into limbo.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
New York City   
  
Cloud  
  
Cloud landed on a car face first. Cloud stood up and looked around to see where his party was. But Vincent, and Tifa where nowhere to be found. Suddenly Cloud spied a large katana sticking out of the rubble of another car. Then a full head of long gray hair popped out of the wreckage, it was Sephiroth. Cloud ran at the gray haired soldier with his sword drawn. Cloud slashed at Sephiroth but missed and chopped a light post in half. The sparks of the pole landed in a pool of gasoline from the car that Sephiroth landed on. One little spark hit the gas and the whole alley ignited in a blaze. Cloud drew his sword and was ready to attack Sephiroth, but just then he heard screaming. There surrounded by flames was the car Cloud landed on and in it was a teenage girl, the girl couldn't get the doors open because the frame had bent over the doors. Cloud ran over to car and sliced the top off of it with his sword and grabbed the girl out of the car. Cloud looked for Sephiroth, but he had disappeared. Cloud swept the girl up in both arms and charged through the wall of flame. Just then the fire reached a large propane tank, as the tank exploded a piece of shrapnel nailed Cloud in the back of the head and he went out cold.  
  
Squall  
  
Squall stood up and rubbed his head, he looked around but Selphie, Seifer, and Zell where gone. Squall heard a struggle in the nearby alleyway.   
  
Squall investigated the noise and saw two thugs beating up on some guy. Squall said, "You know. You shouldn't do that." One of the thugs turned around and approached him and said, "Why? Who's gonna stop me foo? You?" The thug laughed and pulled out a switchblade. Squall cracked a smile and pulled the gun blade out of it's sheath. The thug got very wide eyed, he backed up and tapped his buddy on the shoulder and after a short conversation they ran. Squall walked over to the injured man on the ground and said, "Are you okay? My name's Squall. What's yours?" the man stood up, dusted himself off and said, "Thank you, I'm fine. My name's Billy. You know you look like you need a place to crash. Come with me Squall, we can go to my apartment. I'll order a pizza." Squall followed Billy wondering, "Why did he want Squall to destroy his home? What kind of a name was Billy? And what the heck was a pizza?  
  
Mog  
  
Mog awoke in a sandbox. Mog rubbed his nose, and looked up into the eyes of a little girl. The girl asked, "Hello. My name's Gina. What's your name. Are you a Teddy Bear. You're cute." Mog stood up and said, "Hello Gina kupo. My name is Mog kupo and I am a moogle, and thank you kupo." Gina smiled and said, "You talk too?" "Yes of course kupo." The girl led Mog into her house and said, "Mog have you ever tried cookies?"  
  
Cyan  
  
Cyan awoke on the top of a giant building. He tried to leave but there where no stairs. There where two silver doors with two buttons to the side of them, but Cyan couldn't get the doors open. Frustrated Cyan decided to climb down. At the bottom of the building Cyan decided to never try that frightening experience again. Cyan looked at a plaque in front of the building that said Empire State Building. Cyan couldn't make sense of the words, so he shrugged and walked off into the crowd of people.  
  
Sabin, Tifa, Zell, Selphie  
  
The four warriors from different worlds stood up and looked at each other. Sabin's jaw dropped at the sight of Tifa. Sabin walked over to Tifa and said, "Hello, I am Sabin. Would you like to help me look for my friends Shadow, Cyan, and Mog?" Tifa said, "My name is Tifa. I would like to help you, but I have to look for my friends Cloud and Vincent." Selphie stepped forward and said, "We are all looking for our friends, so let's go together. Maybe we can help each other." Sabin said, "Okay then. Let's take the train." Zell said, "You shouldn't have said that." Selphie ran over to Sabin, tackled him on the ground, kissed him on the lips and said, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Selphie ran towards the train station. Sabin stood up, looked at Zell and said, "You know. You should really lower her sugar intake." Zell, Tifa, and Sabin followed the very over excited seventeen year old to the train station.  
  
Chapter 3   
  
A Change of Wardrobe  
  
Cloud  
  
Cloud awoke in a bed with the girl looking over him. The girl said, "Oh good your awake. Thank you for saving my life. My name is Rebecca. You suffered a slight head trauma, but you'll be okay. So what's your name." "C... Cl... Cloud." Cloud barely choked out. "Here are some clothes to change into. You can't walk around the city dressed like that. These are my brothers, but they should fit you." Rebecca said as she tossed Cloud a wadded up bundle of clothes and left the room. Cloud looked at the green hooded sweatshirt, it had the word Fubu on it. Cloud examined the jeans that said JNCO. There was a zipper on each knee that turned the jeans into shorts, the pants where also quite baggy. Cloud examined the shoes, they had a checkmark on them and said Nike on the side. Cloud put on the strange clothes with mysterious words on them.  
  
Cloud walked out the door and said, "Where is my sword?" Rebecca said, "I put it in the living room." Cloud walked into the room with a TV and spied his sword on the Couch. Cloud strapped his sword on and said, "Thank you for your hospitality. Now I have to seek out my friends and kill the man I'm after." Rebecca said, "But you can't take that sword out there. That could get you arrested." Cloud said, "Don't worry. I'll manage."  
  
With that Cloud walked out the door and out onto the street.  
  
Cyan  
  
Cyan walked down the street, but he noticed that he did not fit in, he needed a change of wardrobe. Cyan went into a store called Barney's. In the store where many suits like the people on the street where wearing. Cyan got a suit made, but the clerk wouldn't accept his gold points. Cyan went to a coin collector and asked him if he could exchange his gold points for money. The coin collector examined Cyan's large bag of gold points and said, "Oh my. Each of these coins is worth a million dollars." Cyan walked out of the shop with a giant stack of one hundred dollar bills. Cyan went back to Barneys. Cyan opened the briefcase he had bought on the way containing the money. The cashier sold Cyan the suit and Cyan changed and left.  
  
Selphie, Tifa, Zell, Sabin  
  
As Selphie and Tifa walked out of the train with their hands full of money. Selphie said, "Wow those men sure where nice." Tifa said," Yeah I know. They just kept throwing money at us. But they sure did drop a lot of stuff on the floor and asked us to pick it up." Sabin and Zell walked off the train and caught up with Selphie and Tifa. Sabin said, "The women when they weren't hitting the men who gave you money where looking at us funny, we need a wardrobe change." The four went to the mall and split Selphie and Tifa's money to each get something.   
  
Three hours later Sabin came back wearing a T-shirt that said Abercrombie and Fitch, Blue Jeans, and boots. Tifa returned with a pair of short shorts, a T-shirt that said M.U.D.D. Jeans on it, and pink tennis shoes. Zell returned wearing a shirt that said Metallica on it, a black leather jacket, black jeans, and Harley Davidson boots. Finally Selphie returned wearing a red leather Zip up tube dress, red leather boots that went up to her knees, red rimmed sun glasses, and carrying a red purse. The four left the mall with their new clothes.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Meanwhile with the villains  
  
Kefka  
  
Kefka had somehow got to this world three years before everyone else. Kefka had become a business giant with his company KefkaSoft TM. Kefka was really just rebuilding the Magitek empire, but this world had no Espers or Magic. However Kefka had found a replacement for Magicite. Every new Magitek had a nuclear core in it. Kefka found that there where no soldiers in this world, so he made every new Magitek robotic. Kefka stared out over his empire and gave an evil laugh because he knew that the heroes would come soon, and he would kill them then.   
  
Sephiroth  
  
Sephiroth had robbed a store and stole some clothes. Sephiroth could keep his cover but he could not hold back his bloodlust. So every night he would sit in an alley and call a passersby into the alley. When the people entered the alley he would brutally chop them into pieces with his katana. Tonight was no different. Sephiroth called a little eight-year-old girl into the alley, she had a strange stuffed animal with her, and it looked like a fat white cat with a big red nose, bat wings, and a little antennae with a ball on the end of it. The little girl said, "Hello. My name is Gina. What do you want mister?" Sephiroth raised his sword and swung it down at her. There was a clang and Sephiroth looked down to see the stuffed animal holding a spear against the sword. The little creature said, "I am Mog kupo. Gina is my friend kupo." with that Mog danced around and a   
  
spray of bubbles hit Sephiroth, but for some reason they hurt. Sephiroth jumped up onto a fire escape and got away.  
  
Seifer   
  
Seifer was about to kill an old shopkeeper. The man had fired a shotgun at him when he tried to rob the store, this had angered Seifer. Seifer pointed his gun blade at the old man's head. Just as he was about to pull the trigger a ninja star hit his hand. Seifer turned to see a ninja dressed in black who said, "Leave him alone." Seifer said, "Leave while you still can assassin." Seifer raised the gun blade to shoot the ninja, but he was tackled by the biggest dog he had ever seen. The man ran out the door as the ninja called the dog and they both disappeared into the night. Seifer stood up and examined the cuts and scratches on his face and arms. Seifer pulled the throwing star out of his hand and threw it at the door. Seifer left the store vowing to kill that ninja.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Search  
  
Cloud  
  
Cloud walked the streets looking everywhere for Sephiroth, he had been at it for two days now. This was the biggest city that Cloud had ever seen in his life. This city was full of crime too, so much crime. Cloud had defeated almost twenty thugs in three hours. Cloud found a nice place to rest at nighttime when Rebecca pulled up in a new car, she said, "Cloud, get in. It's getting dark, and this city gets bad at night, there have been news reports of a crazed serial killer on the loose, now get in. After a long dispute, Cloud got in the car and went home with Rebecca.  
  
Squall  
  
Squall had his question answered. A pizza was a large greasy disk made of bread, with sauce, cheese, and little red disks with pepper on them. This sounded repulsive, but tasted soooo good. Squall finally decided that he had better go find his friends, so he said goodbye to Billy and left.   
  
Cyan  
  
Cyan found the head quarters of KefkaSoft TM. But Cyan couldn't enter the building without help from his friends. Cyan turned around and decided to go look for Mog, Shadow, and Sabin.  
  
Vincent  
  
In the shadows of a dark alleyway sat Vincent Valentine. Vincent had robbed a gun store blind, and he sat there in the dark loading the guns. A pit-bull dog had befriended him, he was the only thing that Vincent really trusted in this world. The dog's name he decided would be Tracker, and he was Tracker's best friend. Tracker watched out for Vincent, and Vincent watched out for Tracker. Vincent finally finished loading all the guns and called Tracker as he walked out of the alley.  
  
Shadow  
  
Shadow sat at a bar drinking a bottle of Jack Daniels. Interceptor was on the floor, licking whiskey out of a bowl. When the bar owner told Shadow that no pets where allowed, Interceptor growled, and you just don't say no to something bigger than you. A man tiptoed up behind Shadow with a baseball bat, but as the large drunk began to swing it, a throwing star landed in the middle of the bat. The man said, "How did you hear me?" Shadow said, "They probably heard you across town as much noise as you made limpy." The man said, "I don't limp." Shadow said, "Will in a second." With a snap of his fingers, Interceptor attacked the man's leg. The man limped out of the bar, as shadow said, 'I told you." Shadow poured the last few drops of whiskey in his mouth and walked out the door. A whistle came from outside and Interceptor ran through the door after him.  
  
Mog  
  
Mog was practicing dances in Gina's backyard, with Gina and her mom watching. Mog did Earth Blues, and Gina and her mom where amazed when the backyard turned into a giant cliff. Mog stopped dancing, and the backyard went back to normal. Gina and her mom gave Mog a standing ovation and Mog took a big bite out of a chocolate chip cookie.  
  
Zell, Sabin, Selphie, and Tifa  
  
The four walked down the street in their new wardrobe. Selphie decided that they needed ice cream, three more train rides, and more ice cream. But because the men threw all the money at her, it was her call. After all that Selphie decided that her and Tifa should get makeovers, so she gave Zell and Sabin fifty bucks each, and sent them elsewhere.   
  
Sabin, Zell  
  
Sabin and Zell went to the arcade and used the punching machine. Zell got a high score, and Sabin broke it. They where kicked out of the arcade. Zell and Sabin went to the movie theater. They went to see Final Fantasy The Spirits Within. As the two walked out of the theatre Sabin said, "That was terrible. Why did we go to see that?" Zell said, "Because the name made it sound good." The two saw Selphie and Tifa approached. Selphie looked happy and like she was glowing, but Tifa was less than content. Tifa said, "That was pointless. They made me take off my clothes so some large woman with a beard could beat me over the back for thirty minutes, cover me in mud, steam cook me in a little room, put all kinds of crap in my hair, and put this $#! all over my face. Yet Selphie is all smiles." Selphie said, "Let's go do more stuff!!!" Sabin snuck up on Selphie and clocked her on top of the head, Selphie went unconscious and they carried her out.   
  
Chapter 6  
  
The Assassin  
  
Kefka  
  
A man dressed in a business suit approached Kefka's desk and said, "You called me?" Kefka said, "Yes. I have some people I want you to kill. The first is a man who is as big as an ox, he is very strong and has martial arts training, and he answers to Sabin. The second is an old man in his forties, black hair, and mustache, is very skilled with a sword, answers to Cyan. The third is a two foot tall fat white cat standing on it's hind legs, with a big red nose, bat wings, and an antennae with a yellow ball on the end of it, he is a skilled dance fighter, and answers to Mog. The last is a very strong, very stealthy ninja dressed in black, he is skilled with a sword and with throwing weapons, he has a giant dog named Interceptor, he answers to Shadow. Is that all you need?" The man said, "Not quite. I need my payment." Kefka said, "But of course." Kefka slid a roll of hundred dollar bills at the assassin. The man picked up the roll, counted it and said, "This is only half." Kefka said, "Exactly. Half now, and half when you kill them. I have dealt with your type before, and often they tend to take the money and forget about the job." The assassin headed for the door but stopped suddenly and said, "Oh and by the way. Call me Jim" Jim went out through the door. Kefka laughed evilly.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The Training  
  
Cloud  
  
Cloud handed Rebecca a loaded machine gun and said, "In this world there is no magic, but with these weapons, you don't need magic." Rebecca put two loaded pistols in the holsters on her hips, she took the machine gun and slung it over her back. Rebecca said, "This Sephiroth guy must be really strong if you're trying to train me." Cloud looked up from the shotgun he was loading and said, "Rebecca, you have no idea. Sephiroth has already killed my friend Aeris. Sephiroth is insane, he has a terrible bloodlust and I don't want you to get hurt." Rebecca looked down at Cloud and said, "Cloud come on, we're friends. Call me Becky. And don't worry about me, I can take care of myself in a confrontation." Rebecca leaned down and grabbed Cloud and began to kiss him, Cloud gave in and wrapped his arms around her neck and went with the flow.  
  
Squall  
  
Squall pointed the gun blade at Seifer and said, "Give up Seifer. It's no use resisting. Give up before it's too late." Seifer cracked a smile and fired his gun blade and missed Squall but hit the wall behind him. The wall collapsed on Squall and his legs got caught underneath , Seifer walked over to Squall and pointed the gun blade straight at his head. Squall looked up and clenched his fists waiting for the sound of a gunshot. But instead of a gunshot was the sound of brakes squealing and a thump. Squall opened his eyes to see Seifer flying through the air, and his friend Billy hopping out of a Van with a Chainsaw. Billy freed up Squall's legs and said, "Get in the van. Hurry!!!" Billy hopped in the van and they both escaped at ninety miles an hour.  
  
Seifer  
  
Seifer rubbed his head, and noticed blood on his hands. Seifer picked up his gun blade, and his reflection on the blade showed a large wound on his forehead. Seifer clenched his fist and muttered, "That's right Squall, run away, go ahead get Chicken Wuss and Caffeine Girl to help you.   
  
I will win regardless."   
  
Seifer noticed a shadow of a very tall person come down behind him. Seifer turned and just barley caught Sephiroth's katana on his gun blade. Seifer could see bloodlust in the Sephiroth's green eyes. Seifer fired the gun blade at Sephiroth and just barely missed. Sephiroth cast fire3 on Seifer, which shot Seifer across the alley on his back. Seifer stood up and said, "So you're not just some regular street thug with a sword." What followed was thirty minutes of strong sword fighting. Seifer heard a low growl and saw a man in a long cape with two guns, and a large pit-bull. Seifer says, "Leave now rookie, can't you see that I'm sword fighting." Seifer turned to the fight with Sephiroth, but the soldier was backing away with fear in his eyes. With one jump, Sephiroth jumped into the shadows almost completely silent. The man said, "I am Vincent Valentine, former Turk, this is my trusty friend Tracker, and you my friend are the soon to be deceased." Seifer laughed and said, "What? I have a gun too, see?" Seifer held up the gun blade. Vincent smiled and wings sprouted from his back. Vincent turned into a giant demon. Seifer's eyes widened in fear and he ran into the shadows.  
  
Mog  
  
Mog had taught Gina Desert Aria in the sandbox, Water Rondo in the pool, and Earth Song in the back yard. Mog watched as Gina summoned the elements in her dances. Mog took a bite of a cookie from the big jar of cookies in his lap and smiled.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The Hunt  
  
Sabin, Tifa, Zell  
  
The three where waiting for Selphie to get out of the bathroom. Jim the assassin walked up to Sabin and said, "You're name wouldn't happen to be Sabin would it?" Sabin said, "Yes." "Good." said Jim as he pulled a pistol with a silencer out of his suit pocket. Zell kicked the gun out of Jim's hand and said, "You are not gonna kill Sabin unless you get through me first." Jim looked down at his broken pistol and said, "I had hoped to do this nice and quiet. But subtlety is so over rated." Jim pulled a sawed off double barrel shotgun out of his jacket, pressed it against Zell's face and pulled both triggers. Zell's head exploded in a bloody mess, and his headless corpse fell to ground. Jim said, "Well now that was fun. Shall we get to business now?" Suddenly a chain came over Jims head and hit his neck. The chain was actually Selphie's nun-chucks and Selphie was in tears of rage as she choked the well-dressed assassin. Jim pulled out a knife and stabbed Selphie in the stomach and rubbed his neck. Selphie took her nun-chucks and rapped Jim on the head with them. Jim fell to the ground unconscious. Sabin scooped up the now unconscious Selphie and he and Tifa ran away.  
  
Jim  
  
Jim woke up un pain. There where three mall security guards around him. Jim Picked up his shotgun and blew one's face off, then he rolled across the floor and threw a knife right between the eyes of another, and pulled out an Euzie and showered the third with shells. Jim went back to the parking lot and got in his car and drove away from the mall. Obviously he needed a little practice before he could get to Sabin, those two women where definitely bodyguards. At least he got that blonde loser, with the stupid tattoo on his face.   
  
Cyan  
  
Cyan was walking down the street when Sabin and Tifa ran straight into him. Sabin said, "I am sorry si... ...Cyan!!! There's this crazy assassin after us, you have to help us." Cyan agreed to help Sabin, and they went to prepare.  
  
Cyan, Sabin, Tifa  
  
Cyan sat in an alley trying to patch up Selphie's injury. Cyan said, "It looks like this young lady isn't going to make it. But I have an idea." Cyan poured a Regen potion down Selphie's throat and said, "We can only hope it works in time."  
  
Jim  
  
Jim was flooring it down the streets looking for Sabin, when he saw a figure dressed all in black in a bar. Jim thought through what Kefka had said about a man in black. Jim stomped the brake pedal and walked into the bar and asked, "Is your name Shadow?" "Yep." Shadow replied without even turning around to face him. Jim smiled and pulled out his pistol and pointed it at Shadow's head, and fired. To Jim's surprise, not only had he not hit Shadow, but Shadow had caught the bullet, but he was still facing the other way with a beer in his left hand.   
  
Shadow jumped up and unsheathed his sword. Jim picked up a table and threw it at Shadow. Shadow took his sword and cut the table in two. Jim growled and picked up a bottle of whisky and put a piece of cloth in it. Jim lit the cloth with his lighter and threw the bottle at Shadow. The fire spread and the two where trapped. Jim pulled out his shotgun and fired it at the dark ninja. Shadow was hit in the leg with a shotgun pellet. Jim walked over to Shadow and pointed the barrel at Shadow's face, when Shadow hollered, "Interceptor!!" Jim tried hard to remember the significance of the word Interceptor. Jim's eyes widened with fear as he remember exactly what Interceptor was. Jim turned around to see a humongous dog jump through the wall of flame and attacked him. Shadow hopped up drank a mysterious liquid from a flask he pulled out of his pack, and jumped through the fire to outside. Shadow hollered, "Interceptor, Come!!" The giant dog got off of Jim and went outside. Jim tried to get up but all his limbs where broken. Jim noticed that he could still move one of his arms, so he pulled himself through the fire with his arm, and rolled around. Jim could hear sirens, he needed to get out of there fast. Jim noticed a flask just like Shadow's on the ground. Jim took a drink, and was replenished, all his cuts and scrapes where gone. Jim walked over to his car and drove off.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The Zoo  
  
Mog  
  
Mog skipped gingerly eating a cookie out of a box of them. Mog was alone in the zoo at night, he liked it best then. Mog saw the man who tried to kill Gina setting all the animals free. Mog ducked behind some brush and turned around to find Cyan, Sabin, and Tifa. The four teamed up and attacked Sephiroth. Sephiroth recognized Tifa, and Mog and ran. The four battled Lions, Tigers, Bears (Oh my! Lame Joke!!), Panthers, Elephants, Rhinos, Crocodiles, Snakes, and even birds until they got to Sephiroth. Sephiroth cut open the fence so the animals could escape and then left. The four looked puzzled and Mog bit into a cookie.  
  
Chapter10  
  
More Confusion  
  
Cloud, Rebecca  
  
The news came on in Rebecca's apartment. The news anchor said, "Hello. I'm Sam Donelson with CNN. In today's news the animals of the New York Zoo where set free last night, authorities are puzzled why. In other news, The New York City Police are still baffled on the chain of recent murders happening around the Manhattan Island area. In other news the strange dark hero stopped another bank robbery. I guess New York has a real super hero. Unfortunately no one has been able to get a clear picture of this strange creature, this is all we have." The screen showed several blurry pictures of Shadow. Rebecca turned off the TV and said, "Well. There is some freaky crap goin on in this city."  
  
Squall  
  
Squall lifted up his head. He was in a hospital. Squall looked over in the bed next to him and his eyes widened as he said, "Selphie?!?" "So you know this young lady. Four strange people dropped her off here early yesterday. This girl, uh, Selphie did you say? Anyway Selphie has the   
  
highest blood sugar level I have ever seen in my life." The doctor said. Squall chuckled to himself and said, "Yeah. She's a little hyper." The doctor continued, "In her sleep she mumbled Assassin, Zell is dead, I like trains. Any idea what this might mean? Oh by the way; my name is Dr. Newman" Squall said, "Well Zell is a friend of ours, he must have been killed by an assassin. As for the trains, it means what it sounds like, Selphie loves trains."   
  
Jim  
  
Jim swerved around a corner at ninety miles an hour and wiped out a newsstand. But this time Jim wasn't chasing, he was running. Upon learning that Jim had failed Kefka sent some cleverly disguised robots after him. Jim was running for dear life. Jim stuck a rod down on the gas, grabbed some weapons and abandoned the car. The robots continued following the car.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The Downfall of Seifer  
  
Squall, Dr. Newman, Selphie  
  
Dr. Newman said, "Selphie and you have both made a full recovery and I am ready to release you." There was a large explosion and some screams. Zoo animals flooded in and Squall grabbed his gun blade, Selphie grabbed her nun chucks, and Dr. Newman pulled a pump shotgun out of a closet.  
  
The three left the room and went into the hall, fighting zoo animals galore on the way. The three finally reached the exit, but it was blocked by something strong... ...Seifer. Seifer laughed and said, "My god Squall. You didn't think I would catch up with you eventually? You are such a moron." Seifer winced as a nurse stabbed him in the foot with a surgical needle. Seifer responded by slitting nurses throat with the gun blade.   
  
Dr. Newman said, "Nooooooo!!!!!" and shot at Seifer many times. Seifer was hit in the ear by a pellet and placed the gun blade against Dr. Newman's neck. Seifer said, "Now you die!" Before Seifer could kill the doctor he heard Selphie say, "Oh Seifer." Seifer turned around to see what she wanted. Selphie was choking Squall with her nun chucks. Selphie had unzipped her dress down to her belly button and she looked at Seifer with a sparkle in her eyes and said, "You know Seifer. I was disappointed that I couldn't drop cover earlier, but in truth, I have always loved you, and I was just out to kill Squall, Zell, Rinoa, Quistis, Irvine, and Laguna all along. Now come here and let's both kill Squall, then I will make sparing the Doc. worth your while." Selphie winked at Seifer as she said the next Sentence. Seifer walked over to Squall and pointed his gun blade at Squall's purple face. Selphie let off her grip from the nun-chucks and stabbed Seifer through the head with Squall's gun blade. Selphie zipped up her dress and said, "Ha!! I tricked the trickster. Sorry about that Squall. I was just trying to get him to spare the doc's life." The doctor was crying as he held the nurse in his arms, he said, "This was my wife Kenna. She was just trying to protect me." Selphie and Squall picked up Dr. Newman and took him out of the destroyed hospital.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The Plot Thickens  
  
Kefka  
  
Seifer laughed and said, "Wow. Who knew Selphie could be so hot. Good thing that was only a robot that could have really hurt. Good idea Kefka." Kefka laughed and said, "That decoy helped you further understand their fighting style. That's how I defeated that fool Leo." Kefka laughed again.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Trouble   
  
Cyan, Sabin, Tifa  
  
The three where walking down the street when a cop approached them. The cop said, "Help me. My police force has been killed and replaced by robot look-alikes." The police all surrounded the four. Cyan used Quadra Slice but it had no affect. Sabin used Aura Bolt, no affect. Tifa used Final Heaven, nothing. Then Cyan got a new idea. Cyan used a new Sword Tech called Armor Break and shattered all the robots armor. Sabin used Bum Rush and took out most of them, Tifa used Final Heaven again and took out a lot of them. The Cop whose badge said, "David" on it grabbed an assault rifle from the trunk of a squad car and finished out the rest. The four jumped in the squad car and took off towards KefkaSoft TM.  
  
Cloud, Rebecca  
  
Cloud and Rebecca had followed Sephiroth right up to the KefkaSoft building. When the two reached the building they found Tifa, Cyan, Sabin, and David. Rebecca kissed Cloud and Tifa cried and said, "Now who am I going to be in love with?" Sabin jumped forward, lifted up Tifa's head and kissed her. Sabin said, "Tifa. I have loved you since the moment I first saw you." Tifa smiled and kissed Sabin back.  
  
Squall, Selphie, Dr. Ash Newman  
  
The three had a strange feeling that if they went to the KefkaSoft building that they would find everyone. On the way they ran into Billy who went with them. When they got there they met up with Cyan, Sabin, Tifa, Cloud, Rebecca, and David. The group became acquainted and felt the need to wait a while longer.  
  
Jim  
  
Jim walked over to KefkaSoft with Shadow and Vincent. Jim apologized for killing Zell and the three waited with the group for more.  
  
Mog, Gina  
  
Mog and Gina showed up at the KefkaSoft building, met everyone and all fifteen people entered the building.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
KefkaSoft TM  
  
Cloud, Rebecca, Squall, Selphie, Dr. Ash ,Cyan, Sabin, Mog, Tifa, Gina, Billy, Jim, Shadow, Vincent, Deputy David   
  
The heroes split up into four groups. Cloud, Rebecca, Vincent, and David where group one. Squall, Selphie, and Dr. Ash were group two. Cyan, Tifa, Sabin, and Shadow where group three. And Mog, Gina, Jim, and Billy where group four.  
  
Cloud, Rebecca, Vincent, David  
  
The Soldier, Teenager, Turk, and Cop fared well getting through the corridors of Kefka's Building. At the end of the tunnel was the weirdest. A factory was putting mind control devices on zoo animals. The weirdness didn't stop there however. There on a conveyer belt where hundreds of Sephiroth's. The conveyor belt moved quickly pumping out more and more. But it didn't stop there. All the creatures turned to the four and said, "Kill!!"  
  
Cloud used Omni slash and took out five Sephiroth's. Vincent turned into Chaos and destroyed twenty Sephiroth's. David used his assault rifle, taking out many zoo animals. Rebecca used Barrage and took out tons of each oddity in the room. The four could take out the robots and animals, but they just kept coming. Then out of the corner of his eye, Vincent noticed a machine that said, "Central Processing Unit". Vincent aimed his shotgun at the machine and pulled the trigger. As the machine exploded, so did the Sephiroth's and the mechanisms on the zoo animals. The four where transported suddenly to a small cell.  
  
Squall, Selphie, Dr. Ash  
  
The three wandered through the halls aimlessly, until they reached a room, it was a factory that was manufacturing Seifer's. But there in the middle of the room was Zell. Selphie said, "But Zell is dead." Zell looked up and said, "I landed here one year ago and Kefka captured me and sent a robot clone to where you appeared to kill you. The assassin Jim didn't know about this and thought that it was really me and killed it. When in fact, the clone didn't want to save Sabin, but kill Sabin himself. Squall freed Zell, but when he did the Seifer's turned on him. Squall destroyed the machine that made the Seifer's, and with the help of Selphie, Dr. Ash, and Zell, he mopped up the ones that where already out. A bright light appeared and the four found themselves in a cell with Cloud, Rebecca, Vincent, and David.  
  
Cyan, Tifa, Sabin, Shadow  
  
At the end of a twisting passage, the four found the horrible M2 units. The new Magiteks turned on the four heroes. Sabin used Bum Rush, Cyan used Quadra Slice, Tifa used Final Heaven, Shadow threw ninja stars, and Interceptor used Wild Fang. The crushed metal shells of the M2's lay on the floor. Shadow set a bomb and everyone left the room. After the explosion, the M2 factory was no more. There was a flash of light and the four found themselves in a small cell with Squall, Selphie, Zell, Dr. Ash, Cloud, Rebecca, Vincent, Tracker, and David.  
  
Mog, Gina, Jim, Billy  
  
The four found a large room with conveyor belts and clones of Mog, Cyan, Jim, Umaro, Strago, Relm, Leo, Gesthal, Seifer, Sephiroth, Locke, Terra, Celes, Edgar, Sabin, Shadow, Celes, Gau, Gogo, Setzer, Squall, Interceptor, Tracker, Cloud, Tifa, Zell, Selphie, Vincent, and the whole New York Police Force. But if that wasn't enough, the M2's where being made here. Jim said, "I got this." Jim pulled out a box full of hand grenades, taped dynamite all around it, lit it, and threw it in the middle of the room. The four ran back down the hall and got in a space blanket that Jim pulled out. The heat rose greatly as the flames passed overhead. There was a flash of light and the four found themselves in a cell with everyone else.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
The Final Battle  
  
Everyone  
  
The cell door opened and there was Kefka, with Seifer at one side, and Sephiroth at the other. Kefka laughed and said, "Now which of you will fight me first?" Sephiroth and Seifer both said, "What? You said that we could kill them." Kefka laughed and said, "I say a lot of things." Kefka pushed a button and both Seifer and Sephiroth fell into pits. Kefka said, "They can rot in there. All right, listen up kiddies. How this will work is, four of you will fight me at once. When one is taken out, another immediately replaces him or her. Ya got that?!?"  
  
Cyan, Cloud, Mog, and Squall where chosen first. Cyan used Cleave, Cloud used Omni slash, Mog used Water Rondo, and Squall used Lionheart. Kefka was knocked down. Kefka stood up barely and said, "I ain't done yet!!" With that machines placed a giant suit of armor on him. With one sweep of his arm the four where knocked out.  
  
Sabin, Tifa, Zell, and Selphie went next. Sabin used Bum Rush, Tifa used Final Heaven, Zell used Dragon Punch, and Selphie used Ultima. The suit of armor cracked and shattered . Kefka said, "I'm still not done." A giant weird looking Magitek sucked Kefka inside and knocked Sabin, Tifa, Zell, and Selphie out.  
  
Shadow, Vincent, David, and Jim where next. Shadow threw Ninja Stars, Vincent used Chaos and attacked, Interceptor used Wild Fang, Tracker used Rabid Fury, Jim used a Grenade, and David used his assault rifle. The giant M2 melted down and Kefka for the third time fell on the ground. But Kefka got up and morphed into a giant abomination with wings. He used an attack called Death Awaits You and knocked out all four.  
  
Gina, Billy, Rebecca, and Dr. Ash where all that was left. Gina used Water Rondo, Billy used Chainsaw, Rebecca used Barrage, and Dr. Ash used Lethal Injection. Kefka had three turns til death. Kefka used Death Awaits You, but it had no affect on the four, because they where not Final Fantasy characters, and they had a clear conscience. There was no way for Kefka to win. After three turns, Kefka died. But a self-destruct was set into control by Kefka's death. The four helped carry the knocked out warriors outside. There was a loud explosion and Kefka's whole building went up in flames and crashed to the ground. In the rubble of Kefka's building where three portals. The heroes could go home.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Cloud, Rebecca  
  
Cloud and Rebecca returned to the world of Final Fantasy 7 and got married. They promised to return some day.  
  
Sabin, Tifa  
  
Cloud and Rebecca weren't the only ones who got married. Although Sabin and Tifa stayed in the real world, they got married as well. The two own a large apartment on Manhattan Island.   
  
Gina, Mog  
  
Mog decided to stay in the real world to be with Gina, and so he could have cookies. Mog still lives with Gina to this day.  
  
Shadow, Interceptor, Vincent, Tracker  
  
The Ninja, two dogs, and former Turk became the cities hero's in a times of crisis. They where recently given medals of bravery.  
  
Billy, Squall  
  
Billy went with Squall to the Final Fantasy 8 world. Billy got all the stuff that mattered to him and went in, he hasn't been heard from since.  
  
Dr. Ash, Selphie  
  
Selphie has become a nurse in the new hospital that he made called Saint Kenna's Hospital. Selphie attended Kenna's funeral and to this day is one of New York's top nurses because of her healing magic.  
  
Jim  
  
As soon as the authorities came to put out the fire at Kefka's building, Jim disappeared, he hasn't been seen since then.  
  
Zell  
  
Zell started up his own Dojo. It is called Master Zell's self-defense class. Zell was recently given the pleasure of training the new N.Y. Police Force.  
  
David  
  
David assumed his position as Police Chief and has raised the best Police Force New York has ever seen.  
  
Cyan  
  
Cyan returned to the world of Final Fantasy 6, but he promised to visit as soon as possible.  
  
Seifer, Sephiroth  
  
Seifer and Sephiroth's remains where never found in the rubble of the KefkaSoft building. Could it be that the two actually survived the explosion? Perhaps we'll never know.  
  
The End  
  
Story by: Maskless Duckman  
  
Most characters by: Squaresoft  
  
Inspired by: Bill Gate's ruthless pursuit of world domination, Final Fantasy 6, Kingdom Hearts  
  
Special thanks to: Sugar!!!  
  
joke explanations  
  
Men throwing money at Selphie  
  
The reason I put this in was that Selphie looks like a prostitute. Think about it, all she wears is a short yellow dress and knee high leather boots.  
  
A guy dropping stuff and making Tifa pick it up  
  
If you didn't figure this one out, then you need to get out more. The guy was making Tifa pick stuff up so he could look up her oh so short skirt, or shorts (I really can't tell.)   
  
Zell saying that the name of Final Fantasy in FFTSW made it sound good  
  
That was the only reason anyone watched Final Fantasy The Spirits Within. The name Final Fantasy made it sound good.   
  
Mog's love for cookies  
  
I just did this for a little comedy relief. No other reason  
  
Squall's description of a pizza  
  
I did this because I figured if these guys had come to this new world, they would have to eat the food. And what is more universal than pizza? Then I made Squall describe it in a funny way.  
  
KefkaSoft  
  
In case you haven't figured this out, it's a parody of Microsoft. I really hate Bill Gates, and he stole the idea for windows from some other guy anyway. My theory is he is trying for world domination. Oh and the TM represents Trade Mark.  
  
Selphie's High Blood Sugar  
  
Selphie is a very hyperactive person. My theory is that she has a diet that could put a hummingbird in a diabetic coma. I had originally planned to have it that when she got stabbed, sugar ran out of her stomach, but decided to make it more serious. 


End file.
